facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Young
Amanda Young 'is Jigsaw's apprentice and potential successor. She serves as one of the victims in ''Saw ''and the secondary antagonist of ''Saw III ''and a secret antagonist in ''Saw II. History Background Amanda Young's was neglected and abused by her father, where he would lock her in the dark for hours. Because of her childhood, Amanda never learned on how to deal with stress and emotional pain, and thus turned to self injury in an attempt to deal with her problems. Amanda was later framed and imprisoned by corrupt Detective Eric Matthews, while in prison, her abusive tendencies were replaced with heroin given by her cellmate and drug dealer, Donnie Greco. Reverse Bear Trap and Aftermath Amanda was captured by Jigsaw and placed in a dark room with the body of drug dealer Donnie Greco, the Reverse Beartrap was placed on her head and was given a scapel. The television next to her turned on, with Billy the Puppet explaining the rules of the game. She had to obtain the key to use it to unlock and escape the trap to avoid death, if failed the trap would rip her mouth open to instantly kill her. The key was located in Donnie's stomach, Amanda had to use the scapel to tear up his stomach and use the key. Desperate, she escaped from the chair and murdered Donnie, using the key and escaped. Billy then rode through the hallway on his tricycle, meeting Amanda who escaped alive. Impressed, Jigsaw explained that she was the only victim who managed to live and escape her trap and that she proved to him she's worthy of life. After her survival, Amanda quit heroin but eventually returned to cutting and other forms of self mutilation. Because of her frail emotional state and mental instability, she is quick to anger, and often acts purely to impulse. Jigsaw's Apprentice Upon returning home, she was approached by Jigsaw, who recruited her as his apprentice. As an apprentice, Jigsaw told her there was no going back to life and she would ultimately give him everything. Her first assignment was to capture Adam Faulkner, for the purposes of Jigsaw's test. Amanda helped him set up the Bathroom Trap, placing Adam inside the bathtub. After the test, in which Adam was left to die, Amanda was plagued by nightmares and guilt of her involvement. She went back to the bathroom to become merciful and kill Adam by suffocating him with a plastic bag. Jigsaw knew about this but did not tell her so. This was the first time that Amanda directly killed someone. During the events of the Nerve Gas House, Amanda was tasked with posing as another victim in the house in which several apparent strangers were locked in the house in which a deadly nerve gas was being pumped through. Their connection was that, like Amanda, all have been set up by Eric Matthews where among them was Matthews' son. At one point during the events, Amanda was thrown into a pit of needles by drug dealer Xavier Chavez who was the intended subject for the trap to find and retrieve a key. During this, Eric was part of another test: one to speak with recently apprehended Jigsaw long enough to see his son again. Unaware for Eric, his son was nearby a safe all along. The tapes had shown his current predicament were not to live. Failing his test, Eric brutalized Jigsaw and forced him in taking him to the house. There, Eric found himself imprisoned in the Bathroom Trap. He was ambushed by Amanda and locked him to a chain. Amanda left a tape made by her which informed him that she was Jigsaw's apprentice, as well as him being left to rot and die. Final Test Amanda would go on to create and work two traps by herself, but unlike the Jigsaw traps, they worked as inescapable traps which would kill the victims even if they managed to succeed in their goal or the goal wasn't possible. Amanda managed to capture Troy for repeating prison sentences, where the room's door was sealed shut and chains impaled his body, where he had to remove each of them to escape before the bombs detonated. Troy removed the chains apart from the final one, which was in his jaw, he then died in the following explosion. She then went to capture Detective Allison Kerry for enjoying the work with corpses, where she had to retrieve the key within acid and then unlock the trap or the device would rip open her ribcage violently. She succeeded in her goal but it was locked onto her ribcage itself, so she couldn't live and died when her ribcages were ripped open. Distraught, the dying Jigsaw decided to give his apprentice one final chance. As he laid on his deathbed, Jigsaw ordered Amanda to capture sergeon Lynn Denlon in order to keep him alive until another subject, Jeff Denlon, completed his own test. Amanda placed the Shotgun Collar on Lynn which was connected to Jigsaw's heart, where if he died the shells inside the collar would detonate and blow her head apart. During this time, Amanda grew increasingly agitated upon seeing Jigsaw being operated on and hostile towards Lynn especially when Jigsaw (unintentionally towards her) said he loves her, when he was hallucinating about his ex-wife, Jill Tuck, something Amanda did not know. Amanda was told by Jigsaw to read a letter he left her. Upon reading it, she broke down and cried. The letter was revealed to be left by apprentice Mark Hoffman to blackmail Amanda into killing Lynn, where Hoffman threatened to inform Jigsaw that she was indirectly responsible for his unborn son's death. As Jeff finished his test, Jigsaw ordered Amanda to release Lynn. Amanda refused, saying that Lynn hadn't learned anything and doesn't deserve to live. Jigsaw pleaded for her freedom, and that Lynn held Amanda's life in her hands. Instead, Amanda shot and wounded Lynn. At this point, Jigsaw revealed that Jeff and Lynn have been husband and wife, and by shooting her, she has murdered four people. Upon watching his wife being shot, Jeff shot Amanda in the neck, fatally wounding her. As Amanda bled to death, a tearful Jigsaw revealed she was being tested all along, tested to discover if she is capable of keeping a victim alive. He explained that making the traps unwinnable, the subjects were just merely victims and she wasn't testing anyone's will to live, thus defeating Jigsaw's purpose and motives. As she was dying, Jigsaw told her that he wanted her to succeed but she was unable. She then began to cough blood out of her mouth as she collapsed on the floor. She then closed her eyes and coughed her last breath, Amanda then died. It was later revealed that Amanda visited Corbett Denlon, telling her not to trust the man who captured her which was Mark Hoffman. Personality Abilities Traps * The Classroom Trap: 'The victim would have eleven different chains connected to their body in many areas. They need to rip them out of their skin before the bomb will detonate and explode to kill the victim. The victim was Troy but since the trap was inescapable, he failed and died. *'The Angel Trap: '''The victim would awaken up suspended above the floor in an contraption consisted of a leather harness, hung from the ceiling by many chains, lining their torso with two sets of needles on either side. The needles were connected to the victim's ribcage, each needle hooking into the individual rib. Each array of needles was attached to one of two metal arches resting behind there. There was a nearby jar filled with acid where the key for the trap would be dropped in, the victim had to get the key from the acid or else they'll ribcage would be ripped out, instantly killing them. The victim was Kerry Allison who succeeded in the trap but the trap was inescapable, causing her death. Body Count * '''Donnie Greco: '''Sliced stomach open with scapel. * '''Adam Stanheight: '''Asphyxiated with a plastic bag. * '''Troy: '''Exploded in the Classroom Trap. * '''Allison Kerry: '''Ribcage torn apart in the Angel Trap. Quotes *"He...helped me.." *"No, his not. He is testing us and he wants us to survive this, but we have to play by the fucking rules!" *"Hello, Eric. You probably don't remember me, but you changed my life once. You sent me to prison. I was guilty of a lot of things, but not for the drug charge to framed me for. You wouldn't know the things you lose when you're locked away. The second time somebody changed my life, I was guilty, but my life was saved that day. I found myself a father, a leader, a teacher. What is the cure for cancer, Eric? The cure for death itself? The answer...is immortality. By creating a legacy, by living a life worth remembering, you become immortal. So now we find the tables are turned. It is I who will carry on John's work after he dies. And you are my first test subject. Now you are locked away; helpless and alone...game over." *"Hello, Troy. I want to play a game. This game will take place in a room not much bigger than the room you spent most of your life in. A prison cell. Despite all the advantages and priveleges that you were given at birth, you have returned to prison again and again. More comfortable in chains than you are in freedom? Tonight, we will see how far you are willing to go and break those chains once and for all. Live or die, Troy. Make your choice." *"Hello, Kerry. I want to play a game. Up until now, you have spent your life among the dead, piecing together their final moments. You're good at this because, like them, you are also dead. Dead...on the inside. You identify more with a cold corpse than you do with a living Human. I believe you want to join your true family, indeed your only family, in death. The device you are wearing is hooked into your ribcage, and by this tape was finished, you will have 1 minute to find a way out. At the end of that minute...you should know better than anyone what happens then. There is a simple key that will unlock the harness, Kerry. It is right in front of you. All you have to do is reach in and take it. But do it quickly. The acid will dissolve the key in a matter of seconds...make your choice." Category:Saw Characters